Savior
by DarkSoccerKnight7012
Summary: After the worlds of the Hikari and Niwa clans collide in the Second Hand of Time arc, Satoshi, Daisuke, and Risa, the girl caught in the middle, are forced to face their conflicting emotions. DaixRisa, SatoshixDai, RisaxKrad. R and R!
1. Creator, Destroyer

**A/N: **Greetings, readers. Welcome to my second attempt at a D.N.Angel story. The first one is on indefinite hiatus, as I found that it wasn't really going where I wanted it to…but this one is much different from that one. Where that one was mildly amusing in a child-like sort of way, this one is more…well…angsty. Oh yeah, I'm talking a serious amount of angst. Mondo angst, people. Muahahahahaha! Oh, and the viewpoint will shift around a bit to find the most angsty situations in the storyline! Hooray! (But if you don't like angst…why did you read D.N.Angel, again?)

…Okay, I'm done—with the explanation part, anyway. In this section, I will explain to whoever thinks I actually own D.N.Angel that I do not, in fact, own D.N.Angel, nor do I own anything associated with it. I'm just along for the ride, enjoying the characters along the way.

Savior… Chapter One: Creator, Destroyer 

In the forest glade, it was completely silent. A now blank canvas lay on the ground, staring up at the deep black sky, where the crescent moon shone brightly. Though the sky was clear and devoid of clouds, with the stars shimmering in their places on the long black blanket of the night, snow fell gently. It glowed softly as it landed on the ground, giving off more light than just the reflection of the moon, and though no one understood it, those who touched it felt a soft heartbeat emanate from it—slowly, gently, calmly.

No one understood the strange phenomenon—warm snow, in the middle of summer, no less—no one, that is, except for Satoshi Hikari.

He stood still, his blue eyes staring intently at the blank canvas in the center of the glade, and let the beautiful white snow cover him.

_Cover me, Freedert,_ he whispered to the wind, sighing sadly. _Cover me in your white snow, so no one will see the darkness of my heart_.

He felt the flakes land on his hands, his cheeks, his nose, with each one stinging more painfully than the next. The heat of the snow was not the pain he felt—though his skin was paler and colder than that of a normal human. Rather, it was like needles of happiness were stabbing into him, shooting straight to his frozen heart. He couldn't bear to feel the Toki no Byushin's joy, not as Krad's blood—boiling with rage—still receded from his veins.

He looked up to the sky and watched the snowflakes cascade down around him, like the tears of the stars.

_Don't cry, Freedert…you don't have to be sorry for me. I gave you back your time, and I gave you Elliot. Be happy, Freedert…_

Satoshi suddenly stiffened, forcing his emotions back into the far corners of his mind, and shivered. Snow burst off his shoulders and head in a cloud of sparkling dust, and his silver hair caught the breeze and fell in front of his eyes.

He sighed and brushed it aside, adjusting his glasses again. The snow was just barely covering the ground, but the ground was covered in white where the canvas lay.

He strode over to it without thinking and picked it up. There wasn't a single trace of Daisuke's painting left.

_Daisuke might be the first Niwa to try to create something, rather than steal it…_

Dark's words had appeared unbidden in his head, but Satoshi did not send them away. _Daisuke…the first Niwa to create…And I shall be the first Hikari to destroy all the works of my forefathers._ _These beautiful, beautiful works of art…_

He tossed the canvas away nonchalantly and collapsed against a snow-crusted tree trunk, burying his face in his hands. _I was born to create…and yet…here I am, systematically destroying the artworks that my family treasures so dearly…not to mention the two people I care about most…_

As those thoughts ran through his mind, he suddenly felt himself grow numb. The muscles between his shoulders ached and screamed, and his blood simmered beneath his skin. His eyes went unfocused, as though his glasses were actually impeding his sight…

_NO!_ Satoshi's mind screamed.

At his rebuke, his blood cooled slightly, and his vision became normal. In the place of the pain, a cold, chilling voice resonated in Satoshi's mind. **_Why do you fight me? I'm only here to help you get what you want._**

Satoshi blinked, and the image of Krad appeared before him, staring down piteously at his host with eyes as black as coals. **_Or maybe you ignore me because you fear what you truly desire?_**

"Shut up!" Satoshi shouted, finding himself unable to simply reply in his mind. "How do you know what I want? All you care about is destroying Daisuke!"

**_I care about destroying the despicable Phantom Thief Dark, not that measly little host body you call Daisuke. _**Krad spat. **_Though, if he dies, I'm not sure it would be so much of a loss…_** He gave a menacing chuckle.

Satoshi said nothing, simply returning Krad's fierce gaze with one of his own.

Krad sighed, unfurled his wings lazily, and sat down on the snow-covered ground. **_Listen, son of the Hikari clan…You are worried about destroying the works of your fathers. I am worried about them falling into the hands of Dark. The reason you continue to destroy these works is because of your unbecoming feelings for the abomination and his host._** He smiled wickedly, showing off his flawless teeth. **_Don't you see…if we work together, we can both get what we want._**

Satoshi shook his head fervently, releasing himself from the snow and Krad's poisonous presence. As the crystalline cloud of powdery snow fell about him, the phantom image disappeared, returning to Satoshi's mind.

**_Just remember…_**Krad's disembodied voice whispered. **_Remember that our desires are the same. Perhaps the next time we must take action to protect a sacred treasure, you will change your mind._**

Satoshi stood and breathed out, watching his breath crystallize in front of his face. It had gotten colder…the snow was just barely warm now. Freedert's heartbeat could just barely be felt over the feeling of his blood pounding his eardrums.

"Krad…" he whispered, letting the wind carry his words away. "You're wrong. The same hands cannot both create and destroy."

The wind did not bring the answer of Krad's specter, nor did the angel's cold voice enter Satoshi's mind. Gathering his coat around him tightly, he trudged out of the clearing and into the dark forest, his sorrows weighing as heavy as wings on his shoulders.


	2. Teardrops and Snowflakes

**A/N: **Well, at this point, I have no idea how many of you actually reviewed the first chapter of this story, but I plan on continuing it no matter how many reviews it gets! Actually, I plan to do that because I have this story planned out chapter-by-chapter. And that's how I roll!  Just kidding—I really can't stand urban lingo. But seriously, I do have the entire story planned out. Now it's just a matter of executing it properly…and in a timely fashion. Because I know that a lot of you are impatient. So relax. I think I should be able to get this done very soon…

Oh, and by the way…I don't own D.N.Angel. I don't know why you would think that—nor do I think that you think that. I just like insulting people.  And that is something I'm not kidding about! …Aren't I just the rudest fan fiction author ever?

Savior… Chapter Two: Teardrops and Snowflakes 

As Freedert's snow began to fall on the park, Daisuke staggered aimlessly down the twisting, cobblestone pathways that wound their way through the trees. His mind was far away from the sounds of the snow crunching under his feet, far away from the wind that whistled across his face and turned his cheeks scarlet, far away from everything in the real world. But instead of the blanket of white flakes falling before his eyes, he saw Freedert lying on the floor of the temple, her tears cascading out of the open windows like waterfalls, her beautiful white hair turning a misty gray, her blue eyes staring blankly into space. And then Dark's black wings, night-black feathers all around him, pushing him higher and higher above the floor. Then the glittering sword, screaming toward earth…toward Freedert…

A tear, shimmering in the starlight, slid down Daisuke's cheek and froze there, like a diamond tattooed into his skin. He sighed. "I could have saved them, Dark. I know I could have."

_You did all you could, Daisuke_, Dark replied softly, his voice echoing gently in Daisuke's head. _Saving everyone…it's an impossible dream. Believe me…I've tried to do it so many times…_

Daisuke shook his head. "I know I can't save everyone, Dark. It's just…" He sighed and blinked, letting another tear fall and freeze on his cheek as he collapsed onto a nearby bench, causing a cloud of sparkling snow to wrap itself around him like a blanket. "I just wanted to save _her_. I wanted to save _them_, Dark. Even if it was only them…"

_I know, Daisuke. I've been trying to save the same person for an eternity…_

Daisuke laughed, but only bitterly. "I believe you, Dark." His eyes looked up to the sky, where the stars returned his gaze. "I think I know what it means to be in love with the thing that could bring about your undoing."

Dark's voice did not reply.

Daisuke gathered his coat around him and prepared to get up. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something emerge from the tree line, and he heard the sound of light feet crunching in the newly fallen snow.

He turned. Risa was standing beside a tree, her fiery cheeks matching her long red hair, her head bowed low to combat the wind.

"Who were you talking to, Daisuke?"

He shrugged. "The wind."

Risa frowned. Daisuke found himself frowning as well. Even he found his own words unconvincing.

The wind whistled shrilly in the uneasy silence between them, blowing a thin sheet of snow in front of Daisuke's eyes. By the time it cleared, Risa was standing next to the bench, looking worriedly at her friend.

"Do you mind?"

Daisuke shook his head. She sat down gracefully, a puff of snowy air wrapping itself around her shoulders like a parka.

Daisuke watched as she shivered in the cold, rubbing her arms for warmth. He shrugged off his coat and laid it over her shoulders. She glanced at him and smiled warmly. Then her smile twisted into an odd glance.

"What's that on your cheek?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

Her slender fingers brushed over his cheek and his crystallized tears. "You were…crying?"

"Oh…yeah. I guess I was."

"…What for?"

He shrugged.

Risa smiled thinly and let her eyes fall uneasily to the ground.

Daisuke found himself looking at Risa. In the ghostly luminescent snow, the snow that wrapped the city in Freedert's loving heartbeat, with her hair taking on a rosy pall, it was almost as if Freedert was sitting beside him again…

Risa turned back to him just as another tear slid down his cheek. She wiped it off before it had a chance to freeze.

"Daisuke…why are you so sad?"

"I don't know," he lied. Any sort of emotional strength had been drained from him in the temple of the Toki no Byushin.

Risa didn't press the issue—she could tell that Daisuke didn't want to answer her. As she stared at him, she could tell there was something different about him tonight. His eyes seemed distant, as though they were drowning in a sea of sorrow that only he could feel…and his brow, furrowed by unfamiliar lines of worry and pain...

A soft flake of snow landed on the bridge of her nose. She glanced at it idly at first, but soon found that she couldn't help but stare at it in wonder. Though she hadn't noticed it before, each flake of snow was slightly radiant, and felt warm to the touch. And then there was that soft, pulsating rhythm that emanated from it, like a calm heartbeat.

She took a deep breath of crisp, cold air and exhaled it, marveling as it turned into a cloud of mist before her face. The night was so beautiful, so pure… When she fell, she had thought she would never see another night again…

Without realizing what she had done, she suddenly found herself holding a white feather in her hand. She smiled as she looked at it. The feather that her savior had unwittingly left behind was just as pure and white as the snow that fell around her. She watched, entranced, as the feather reacted to the falling snow, emanating its own glow, and pulsing rhythmically in its own time. She let go of the feather involuntarily, as though she was led to do so by some otherworldly power. But the feather did not blow away in the wind—instead, it began to dance with the snowflakes just above her hand. She gasped in wonder.

Her gasp woke Daisuke from his trance. He turned and immediately saw the white feather, hovering above her hand.

"_A white feather…_" Daisuke thought. "_But it couldn't be…_"

_Yes, _Dark answered. _That is most definitely a feather from Krad's wings. No other feather would react with Freedert's snow like that_.

Daisuke frowned. "Risa…"

She turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "Look, Dai! My feather is dancing with the snow! It's like magic!"

_More so than she knows…_Dark murmured.

"Where'd you get that?" Daisuke asked Risa, pointing to the feather.

She bit her lip and plucked the feather out of the air, laying it gently in her palm. For a moment, she stared at the ground in silence. Then, slowly, she said, "I lost your painting, Daisuke."

"…Oh." He barely caught himself before he said something he would have regretted. There were plenty of good reasons she couldn't know he was Dark…weren't there?

Risa looked up at him. "So…you aren't mad?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Things happen."

She chuckled. "Then I guess you should be honored."

Daisuke didn't like where this was going. "Really?" He was trying to feign curiosity, knowing it was coming off as suspicious.

If his fake emotion was conspicuous, Risa didn't seem to notice. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she said, "The Phantom Thief Dark stole it from my room! Can you believe it?"

Daisuke locked his lips together and said nothing, not trusting his words not to betray him.

Risa continued, undeterred by Daisuke's lack of response. "I came tonight to yell at him for stealing your painting. I was on top of the roof and I had to make a jump to the next roof." Her eyes fell. "I thought I could make it, but Riku told me I couldn't." She laughed bitterly. "Of course, that only made me more sure that I could do it. So I jumped."

Daisuke swallowed uneasily.

"…As soon as I did it, I knew I wasn't going to make it. The air just kind of…fell out from under me. I didn't even notice…" A tear slid down her cheek and crystallized, just like the ones on Daisuke's cheek. She turned and looked at her friend with eyes full of sadness. "I thought I was going to die. But all I could think of…all I thought about was you."

Daisuke nearly choked on his own breath as he felt the temperature of his blood rise, and the familiar tingling sensation grow in his fingers…

"_No._" he told Dark in his mind. "_I can't change now._" Immediately, he felt his blood cool, and the tingling in his fingers disappeared. When he refocused, he found Risa sobbing beside him on the bench, clutching Krad's feather like it was the last memento of a fallen loved one.

_Go ahead,_ Dark urged. _She needs your support now, more than ever._

Daisuke nodded and gingerly laid his arm over Risa's shoulders. She shifted closer to him in response to his touch, laying her head on his shoulder, letting her hot tears dampen his shirt and warm his skin.

She sobbed quietly in his arms as Freedert's snow continued to fall around them. Daisuke stayed by her side, comforting his friend in silence.

Without warning, she whispered, "But…I woke up. And I was alive. I didn't know how, but I was laying there, on bench inside this park, with a trenchcoat wrapped around me and this feather beside me." She fingered it tenderly as she spoke of it. "I guess…I carry the feather around because I want to find the person who saved me. I want to thank him…you know?"

Daisuke would have nodded, but the way talked about the feather…they way she mentioned her 'savior'…it bothered him. Perhaps it was just his hatred for Krad at work, but…it couldn't be jealousy, could it?

Risa sobbed again and withdrew from his embrace. "Thanks for listening to me, Daisuke."

He smiled thinly. "Don't mention it."

She smiled and rose. "I really should be going. Riku's probably pacing tread marks into the carpet in our living room."

Daisuke looked up and returned her smile. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Though she didn't mean to, she glanced down at the white feather in her hand. She felt a wave of protection wash over her, and her eyes brightened. "No. I'll be fine on my own."

Daisuke nodded. "Well…bye."

Risa smiled. "See you later, Daisuke." As she turned and started down the path, a breath of wind blew a curtain of swirling snow in front of his face. He shielded his face from the stinging snow, and when he looked back, Risa had disappeared into the trees. His flushed cheeks burned in the icy wind, and Daisuke couldn't help but feeling that somehow, for some reason, Freedert's snow had scorned him.

He fell back onto the bench. "I don't understand it, Dark. She doesn't even know who saved her, and yet she worships that feather as if it represents her patron saint." He shook his head in disgust. "And she drops me like a pack of socks wrapped in Christmas paper."

For a moment, Dark was silent. _…I think she feels attached to the person who saved her._

Daisuke snorted indignantly.

_Here me out, Dai. She might feel like she owes something to the person who saved her…Even if that person is Krad._

As Daisuke contemplated Dark's words, a snowflake found a perch on the bridge of his nose. He watched as it pulsed with light in time to Freedert's ethereal heartbeat.

"I know I can't save everyone Dark. I just want to save the people I love."

Though Dark's voice was resigned to his mind, Daisuke could almost feel the Phantom Theif smiling at him. _I think that is a good goal, Daisuke._

Daisuke looked out at the swirling snow. "So do I."


	3. Surrounded by Darkness

**A/N: **Okay…so, after writing the last chapter, I was in a melancholy mood, because…well…the last chapter was melancholy. And I was in a happy mood about five minutes ago when I found out that three (count 'em! Three!) people had reviewed the first chapter.

…And now I have to be in a melancholy mood again, because I'm writing a new chapter to this story. Yes, I know what you're thinking (maybe)…"Why do all these fan fiction authors have to write these somber, angsty stories?" The answer is complicated. See, the funny stories get the most reviews, and the slash romance fics (for some strange, no doubt disgusting reason) get a lot of reviews, so that's out too.

The answer is that…well…I'm a melancholy person. Yeppers, that's it in a nutshell. So there.

…And this author note is dragging out…a lot. So let me give you the bottom line: I don't own D.N.Angel. I don't own any of the characters. I just own my own imagination (thank god!) and this storyline.

Savior… Chapter Three: Surrounded by Darkness 

The windows of the Hiwatari mansion were pale and foggy, with a small crust of snow around the edge of the frames. It was night, and the only light aside from the misty moonlight that flitted through the windows was that of seven large pillar candles, floating on wicker rafts in an indoor pool full of closed lotus buds and gigantic koi. Their flickering flames danced with the shadows on the nearby walls, but failed to illuminate the darkest corners of the immense, cavernous room in which they floated.

Satoshi watched as the flames struck the frames of his thin glasses and splashed onto the marble-tiled floor, like sparks skittering away from a newly forged iron chain…

He lazily ran his fingers down a nearby length of chain. It was cold now—it had been many long, quiet years since it had been forged with magic and heat, in the dungeons directly below the very floor he sat on…forged to hold and enslave the artworks of the Hikari family…forged to protect them from the troublesome Phantom Thief Dark…

"How did it come to this?" he whispered. He glanced around, letting his eyes fall on some of the sealed artworks held in this room, this dungeon for the Hikaris' artworks…

He sighed, his melancholy feelings emanating out from him like an aura. He could feel the souls of all the sacred artworks in this room calling out to him, begging him to free them from their prison. Their voices were like the Harpies of Greek mythology, their screams so terrible that he felt they could tear him limb from limb. He could feel their angry mantras sneaking into his mind, their harbored power brooding just under the surface, waiting to strike at him like the bite of a coiled viper.

**_Pathetic things,_** Krad said. **_Art with a soul is an abomination. I don't know why your ancestors ever created them._**

"Shut up, Krad," Satoshi spat coldly. "Even you must feel the presence of their magic calling you." A wicked smile crossed his face. "My ancestors created you, Krad. _You're just like them._"

**_…You just crossed the line, son of the Hikari._**

Suddenly, terribly, a spike of pain was hammered into his skull, penetrating into his mind with the force of a freight train, knocking the wind out of him. Satoshi screamed in agony as he lost control of his body and his mind succumbed to the pain, sending spasms of shock up and down his arms and legs, causing him to writhe and shudder on the floor. "K—R—A—A—A—A—A—D!"

And then it was over. Satoshi lay on the floor, limp, sweating icy cold bullets, staring with misty eyes at a wall that was swirling in and out of focus. The flicker of candlelight had become a rolling fireball in his vision, and the vague outline of shadows seemed like giants doing cartwheels around Stonehenge.

**_Consider that your lesson in mortality, Hiwatari,_** Krad hissed, using Satoshi's false last name as an insult. **_Your ancestors may have created me…but they made me far too powerful for their own good. All the works of the Hikari were made with magic. Mortals, by their very nature, cannot understand magic…and so they value and distrust it. But when they dabble in it…they tend to go in over their heads. They drown, so to speak._**

The bone-chilling clarity of the malicious laugh that followed cleared Satoshi's head a little, allowing him to gain enough presence of mind to at least sit up, leaning against the legs of a statue he didn't have the capacity or the desire to identify.

Krad's chuckle dissolved into a casual sigh. **_You are the result of such meddling. Over their head and surrounded by enough power to kill them all in one fell swoop, they created me—one with the power to keep their creations in line._** He cackled again. **_Idiot mortals, your forefathers._**

Satoshi said nothing. He didn't have the energy to argue with Krad—as much as it pained him to hear the abomination's voice. Instead, he adjusted his skewed glasses on the bridge of his nose. His vision returned immediately to normal.

_**Little did they know that I would always haunt their sons…intent on destroying the very artworks they designed me to protect.**_

Satoshi frowned. "Why?"

…_**What?**_

"It's a simple enough question, Krad," Satoshi whispered mischieviously. "Answer it."

****Krad didn't answer immediately. Then, after a few moments of silence, he said, **_I couldn't tell you._**

"Oh?"

**_At first, I considered saying it was out of spite…that I'm just haunting the sons of the Hikaris simply to bite the hand that feeds…But that isn't my style._**

Satoshi snorted doubtfully.

**_Then I considered my hatred for all things beautiful. _**

Satoshi kept listening, but Krad mysteriously didn't continue.

"…Well?"

**_…I don't need to explain myself to you, Hikari._**

Satoshi shrugged and stood up. "Do you want to know what I think?"

**_Not particularly_**, Krad said.

Satoshi chuckled and started to walk. "I think you have an inferiority complex."

Krad coughed suspiciously. **_Oh really?_**

Satoshi nodded. "I think your need to destroy my ancestors' artwork stems from the fact that you fear things that have more power than you."

**_And how do you figure that?_** Krad scoffed. Though his voice was strong, Satoshi intuitively knew that he had hit a vulnerable note. Krad was a part of him, after all.

"Your power comes from greed," he continued, stepping up to a tall marble statue. It was the Toki no Garashin—a winged Pegasus rearing back on its heels, ready to trample anyone standing in its path. "The artworks you desire to destroy have beauty, and they were made by loving hands, and their power was given to them by the imagination of an artist gifted with power beyond that of any mortal man." He paused. "Love, beauty, imagination…these things have more power than any magic."

Krad said nothing for a moment.

"You aren't answering because you know it's true."

**_You are dangerously close to incurring my wrath again, Hikari_**, Krad hissed, his tone warning.

Satoshi smiled wryly, knowing he had touched a nerve with his immortal alter ego. He caressed the marble skin of the Toki no Garashin lovingly, feeling its muscles ripple in response to the touch of its maker. Or, at least, one with the blood of its maker.

"The Guardian of the Wind," he whispered, listening as his words echoed in the cavernous space. "Sculpted to life by Sarashina Hikari."

At his words, the stone wings of the Toki no Garashin quivered, as though they were ready to take flight. Though he knew it was simply the candlelight glancing off of the pegasus' giant, shiny eyes, he could have sworn he saw them glittering to life.

**_What would you do if I took control of your body, right now, and tore the heart, soul, and body of this thing to shreds?_**

The shock of Krad's voice suddenly appearing in his head, coupled with the sudden sensation of his blood boiling in his veins, made Satoshi recoil violently, pulling away from the Toki no Garashin like it was a burning pillar of flame. "I won't let you," he whispered, shocking himself with the uncertainty of his voice. "I'll stop you."

Krad laughed bitterly, a laugh that reverberated even in the deepest corners of Satoshi's mind. **_Look at you. You're shaking in your bare feet. If you didn't keep the temperature down here at a balmy eighty-seven degrees, I'd swear the Ice Age was starting again._**

Satoshi swallowed uneasily, attempting to gather himself again. "I won't let you destroy this…the legacy of my family. I was born a Hikari…my destiny is to create, not to destroy." Before Krad could protest, he continued, "And even if you are inside me, the protector turned destroyer…I won't let you stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

**_…Suit yourself._** Krad sighed, and Satoshi found himself sighing as well—one of the damnable quirks that resulted from recombinant DNA. **_I'll leave you in the company of your treasures._**

As Krad's menacing presence left Satoshi's mind, he sighed again. His muscles relaxed, and found himself moving toward the koi pond. By this time, the candles were about to put themselves out, the flames having burnt the wicks down dangerously close to a sea of melted wax.

He took a deep breath and blew out the nearest candle. And the next one…and then the next one. Gently, easily, with no hurry at all, he blew out all the floating candles, until only one was left.

This one he watched as it flickered uneasily, teetering on the brink of extinguishment. As though it knew it was drawing its last breath, the flame grew more intense, exerting a greater force, giving off a greater light and a greater amount of heat than ever before—so much, in fact, that a nearby lotus blossom opened prematurely, allowing Satoshi to have only the briefest glimpse of its vibrant pink blossom before the candle snuffed itself out, plunging the prison of Hikari artwork into darkness.

It was in this solitary, quiet darkness that Satoshi's cell phone rang brazenly. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"What is it?"

The voice on the other line was Inspector Saehara's. "Commander Hiwatari, s-sir. We got a letter from the Phantom Thief Dark. It's a warning note."

"Where?"

There was a hesitant pause.

"Where is Dark going to strike!"

"He's coming to your house, Commander. The note says that tomorrow night, at 8 o'clock, Dark will be coming to steal the Toki no Garashin."

Satoshi snapped the phone closed and tossed it into the koi pond, where it sank to the bottom with the others. As he listened to the gentle waves ripple across the surface of the pond, lapping onto the marble floor, he remembered the words of his father, just before he had passed on.

"_There is a person, Satoshi…a person who will stop at nothing to steal our treasures. You are the only one that can stop him. Inside of you is the savior of our line…Be strong, my son. Save us from the menace of the Phantom Thief…Dark!_"

Satoshi closed his eyes and let a rare tear slide down his cheek. "Daisuke…why did it have to be you…that I must protect my line from?"


End file.
